


Chocolate

by HeadlessAngel



Series: This love of mine, my valentine [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Chocolate Box, Domestic Fluff, Growing Old Together, John Lennon Lives, M/M, Old Married Couple, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2020, lockdown - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: When our time has comeWe will be as one.Drabble Mclennon domestico escrito para celebrar San ValentínPaul y John se pertenecen a sí mismos y esto es sólo ficción escrita por entretener~
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: This love of mine, my valentine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163558
Kudos: 6





	Chocolate

**_When our time has come_ **

**_We will be as one._ **

* * *

**_Algún lugar de Inglaterra, febrero 2021:_ **

Jamás creyó que su vida llegaría a ese extremo: sentía un miedo terrible cada vez que Paul salía de la casa a comprar víveres. Temía que, estando afuera, se contagiara… Y que eso los llevase a ser separados por la muerte.

John se había vuelto bastante paranoico con el tema. Su psicóloga decía que era normal en alguien que, como él, había pasado por una traumática experiencia cercana a la muerte. Era cierto. Ya no era el mismo desde aquella noche.

—No cualquiera sobrevive a cinco disparos—murmuró para sí mismo,

En esa época tras su salida del hospital, y los años posteriores, se dedicó a ir reparando las cosas que tenía pendientes: Con Cyn y Julian, terminar con Yoko, conseguir el perdón de sus amigos… y ganarse de nuevo a Paul. Le había tomado años y años, muchas lagrimas y un par de divorcios, pero al fin tenía la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa envejecer al lado de él.

Su vida era un sueño hecho realidad.

El ruido de llantas contra el pavimento lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El bonito auto negro se estacionó con cuidado. Y dos figuras emergieron de él. Sintió alivio cuando, desde el balcón vio a Paul y Ben, el hijo de ambos (¡Habían vuelto a ser padres a los sesenta y tantos años! Esta vez, John se había esforzado en hacer las cosas bien.)

—¡Bienvenidos a Casa!—Saludó agitando el brazo desde el balcón.

—¡HOLA PAPÁ!—contestó el adolescente, bien enérgico, sacándose el cubrebocas.

Respondió el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. Paul se rió al verlos. El muchacho, feliz por nada en específico, entró a la casa corriendo.

—Traje algo para tí, John.—Gritó, ya estando abajo del balcón.

—Entonces sube y trae tu trasero acá.

Le guiñó un ojo y entró a la habitación. Se quedó allí, esperando a que Paul subiera. Sabía que antes de encontrarse con él, se bañaba en desinfectantes y se cambiaba la ropa. Esos detalles lo enamoraban aún más.

Paul entró a la habitación llevando entre las manos una pequeña caja en forma de corazón. John identificó de inmediato el paquete y sonrió con calidez. Ambos estaban ya viejos, él mismo había cumplido ya los ochenta años pero Paul McCartney lo lograba hacerlo sentir cómo de 17 otra vez.

—Vi esto y pensé en tí —dijo, pasándole la caja a John.

John se acercó y junto sus labios. Paul le correspondió tomándolo por las mejillas.

—Muchas gracias, Paullie mio.

Paul se encogió de hombros. Desde que conocía a John, le gustaba consentirlo preparando o comprando para él sus platillos favoritos.

—No es la gran cosa.—dijo separándose de John, y yendo a sentarse sobre la cama.

John abrió con cuidado la caja y extrajo de allí uno de los dulces. Era color rosado y con líneas blancas. Le dio una mordida y, además del sabor exquisito del chocolate, también percibió un tenue toque de alcohol. Se relamió los labios, estaban muy buenos.

—Están deliciosos.

No pudo evitar sacar otro y llevárselo a la boca.

—No creo que sean más deliciosos que tú.—escuchó que decía Paul, con una voz seductora… y también graciosa.

Rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Que bueno que ya había terminado de masticar. Morir a causa de ahogarte con un dulce sonaba patético y no estaba a su altura.

—Dios mío, ese intento de piropo fue terrible. Tienes suerte de que ya estoy loco por ti…

—Si, soy un hombre con suerte.—le respondió Paul

Se acercó a Paul y lo rodeó con los brazos; cuando estaban así de juntos, John sentía que eran dos ramas de un mismo árbol. Estaba contento de poder pasar su vida junto a él. Le daba las gracias a Dios por haberles dado una segunda oportunidad de envejecer juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Tenía demasiado tiempo sin escribir sobre Paul y John, pero me lo sugirieron y la idea me gustó <3 Amo la idea de ambos siendo domésticos y lindos. El amor de viejitos me puede mucho ;;
> 
> Escuché una canción de John y esto salió casi de la nada. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzsoxBjjU0g) 
> 
> Ah, claro, incluí a Ben porque es lindo <3
> 
> Gracias por leer~
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
